


Want

by paradisewaiting



Series: Breakdown [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A wild smut appeared, AU, Alternate Universe, Armin gets serious, Butt Sex, Croatian food, Cute Dogs, LIKE ALL THE TIME, Levi is moody, M/M, Some sort of AU, eren dislikes jean, i can't write blowjobs so i skimmed over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisewaiting/pseuds/paradisewaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi woke to the sound of knocking. He lifted his groggy head from where it rested on Eren’s bare chest. “Eren…” he gently shook Eren’s shoulder. “Eren, there’s someone at the door.” Eren seemed to hear this and groaned as he sat up. Waking up together had become a sort of routine for the two since Levi had shown up at Eren’s apartment that day. Levi could actually sleep most of the time when Eren was there, Eren didn’t seem to mind the intrusion. Eren stumbled out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweats, and went to answer the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

               Levi woke to the sound of knocking. He lifted his groggy head from where it rested on Eren’s bare chest. “Eren…” he gently shook Eren’s shoulder. “Eren, there’s someone at the door.” Eren seemed to hear this and groaned as he sat up. Waking up together had become a sort of routine for the two since Levi had shown up at Eren’s apartment that day. Levi could actually sleep most of the time when Eren was there, Eren didn’t seem to mind the intrusion. Eren stumbled out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweats, and went to answer the door.

                A few moments passed and Levi finally rolled out of bed as well, slipping into his own sweats and wandered out into the hall. Armin was in the door, talking to Eren about something, he looked past Eren and seemed a bit shocked. Levi remembered something and quickly signed. ‘I hear you know how to sign.’ Armin cocked his head; Eren looked between the two with confusion. ‘I do. Did Eren make you watch The Piano? He loves that movie.’ Levi nodded, Eren continued to watch the silent exchange. ‘Why do you know how to sign?’ He asked, coming to a stop a few feet behind Eren. ‘I needed it for my previous job. You?’ Armin was smiling now, thinking Levi was much more talkative this way. ‘I had family that was deaf.’ “Do I get to know what you two are talking about or is it some secret?” Eren finally asked. Armin laughed. “Sorry, we were just talking about why we know how to sign.” The blond turned back to Eren. “Anyway, I was just giving you fair warning. You’re not allowed to start any fights, I’ll sick Mikasa on you if you do.” The blonde had taken on a serious demeanor. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll find somewhere else to be, I promise.” Levi cocked his head as he listened quietly. Kingston wondered out from behind him and Armin’s face lit up. He crouched down “Hey buddy!” He looked up at Levi. “Can I pet him? Please? He’s not working right now is he? I’ll just scratch his chin.” Levi nodded. “Kingston greet.” He said and pointed to Armin. The large dog walked over to the crouching boy, sat down and lifted his paw. “Awww look at how smart you are.” Armin reached out and shook the dog’s lifted paw and scratched under his chin. The dog’s tail wagged. He stood back up and dusted himself off. “Well, I’m going to go. See ya.” Armin waved and turned to leave then stopped and turned back around. ‘It’s was nice talking to you.’ He signed to Levi. Levi just nodded.

                The two were seated on the couch sipping coffee when Levi finally caved to curiosity. “So…why aren’t you allowed to start any fights?” He asked quietly. “Oh, that. Armin’s stupid boyfriend, Jean, is visiting the city for the next few days. We don’t exactly get along well.” Eren mindlessly flicked through channels. Levi thumbed the bottom of his coffee mug nervously. “You could come to my place.” He said and looked at Eren. “I mean, you said you’d find somewhere else to be anyway and my place is closer to your work.”  
“And I would get to play that poor neglected piano of yours.” Eren smiled. He could see Levi relax at his words.

                A few hours later the two were back at Levi’s and, after much convincing, Eren was cooking lunch. Levi was perched on a stool against the wall pointing out where things were when he needed it. He was making something call Cevapcici, whatever that was. Eren had said it was Croatian and Levi was intrigued.

                As it turned out, Levi had quite a well-stocked kitchen; Eren was honestly surprised, this had irked Levi. Cevapcici was easy, little handrolled sausages. Eren even found lemons and flatbread, which he cut up and grilled. When he was done Levi called his roommate, which he apparently called “Shitty Glasses”.

                They all ate together in the diningroom, Hange and Eren hit it off. They were honestly impressed Levi had made a friend out of this boy at all. Turned out Hange was one of Armin’s professors at University, go figure. They talked about what Eren did for a living and why. Levi just watched.

                When they were done Levi cleaned up, Eren let him; he seemed to be particular about cleaning. Eren had found him cleaning in his apartment on more than one occasion.

                The two were lying in Levi’s bed, watching a movie, curled up in the blankets next to each other.  Levi looked over at Eren, zoned out on the tv, not paying much attention to what Levi was doing. Levi straightened himself out and watched Eren next to him, starting to feel angry. He had noticed Eren never initiated anything. It was like he was only there for Levi’s sake, to make him feel safe when he needed it. It was like he pitied him. Levi slid out of bed and huffed out of his bedroom, Eren watched him leave, confused. “Levi…Levi where are you going?” He followed him quickly through the house. ‘Shit’ He couldn’t even escape by saying he was going for a smoke, Eren smoked too and would just follow him out. He groaned in frustration and spun to meet confused green eyes looking at him. “Why are you here?” Why was he this angry?  
“What?”  
“Why are you here? I know why I was at your place but why are you _here_ Eren?”  
“Uhm is this a trick question?”  
“To protect me?” Levi snapped, anger written all over his face.  
Eren just stared at him, slightly taken aback by the harshness in Levi’s tone.  
“That’s what you said that night, in your sleep in the library. You said you wanted to protect me.”  
Eren’s face went slack, he had had no idea what he had said to earn him a place in Levi’s bed that night and he had never pushed the issue figuring Levi would tell him eventually. Although he hadn’t really cared recently. He never expected it to come up like this, and with such hostility.  
“Does…does that bother you?” He stuttered, choosing his words carefully.  
“I’m not some injured bird, Eren. If you’re here just because you think I need you to feel safe and fend off the nightmares, and not because you want to be, then you should just leave.” Levi scowled at him, he hated feeling pitied. It was bad enough that he got that feeling all the time from Hange, he didn’t need it from Eren too.  “I don’t need your-“ He was cut off by Eren’s lips pressing firmly against his, Eren's large, warm hand pressing against the small of his back, pressing him against Eren. His eyes shot wide and stayed that way as Eren pulled away, red faced. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long… _so_ long. Don’t you dare think I don’t want to be here.”  
“Shut up.” Levi muttered as he grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt and yanked him back down, their lips colliding again. Closer, he needed to be closer. Apparently Eren had the same thought as he snaked his arms around Levi, pulling him against his body. Levi’s hands were in Eren’s hair, softer than it appeared. A moment later his hands were traveling up Eren’s torso, under his shirt, slipping it over his head and tossing it aside.  
“You sure you want to do this?” Eren asked, breathless, millimeters away from his lips. “How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?” Eren smiled and hastily pulled Levi’s shirt off before kissing him, stooping and pulling him up, Levi’s legs wrapping around his hips.

                The two fell into bed after Eren, with some difficulty, managed to kick the door to Levi’s room closed. Eren hovered above Levi, breath heavy and ragged. “I can wait. I’m fine with waiting.” Levi just shook his head, wrapping his hand behind Eren’s neck and pulling him down. He was scared, utterly terrified, but it was Eren and now that it was about to happen he realized this was what he had wanted for a while now. Eren kissed him, softer than before but just as hungry. His tongue brushed against Levi’s lips and Levi opened them, accepting Eren’s probing tongue, stoking it with his own.

                God, it had been so long since Levi felt like this. He was already hard and they weren’t even naked yet. “Eren” He barely moaned as the boys lips moved over his chest, his fingers hooking into the wasteband on Levi’s jeans. He looked down to see green eyes looking at him, apparently satisfied with Levi’s reaction, if the smirk on Eren’s face was any indication. He slowly and gently undid Levi’s jeans and pulled them and his briefs off in one fluid movement, freeing his throbbing member. Levi sat and pulled Eren forward, their lips crashing together again.

                Levi's hand lightly traced the line of Eren's jaw, down his neck and over his chest, sending shivers down Eren's spine and raising goosebumps over his flesh. He could feel Levi’s hands shaking as they moved over him and he pulled back, looking at him, really looking at him. “What’s wrong?” Levi just shook his head and pressed his lips against his jaw, moving them down his neck.  Eren had noticed that Levi would usually avoid words all together if there was something he didn’t want to talk about. It couldn’t be that big of an issue, Eren thought to himself as Levi undid his pants, his long fingers slipping down around his cock. A sharp hiss of an inhale was the only sound in the room and Levi’s hand started moving. Eren looked down to see Levi looking pleased with himself as his hands worked at him.

                Within an instant Eren’s pants were on the floor and he was looming over Levi again, gripping his cock, watching him squirm. Soft moans left him as he rocked into Eren’s warm hand. “Eren…fuck” He cursed, screwing his eyes shut. Eren pulled back suddenly, leaving Levi wanting and Levi whimpered before opening his eyes again to see Eren smirking down at him. “Do you have lube?” ‘Fuck’ Levi groaned. “No. It’s not like I spend a lot of time around people. Why would I need it before now?” He snarled covering his face with his arm in frustration. Eren laughed and leaned down to kiss him, pulling his arm away. He smiled into the kiss. “It’s okay.” A thought occurred to him and pulled a few inches away from Levi, his hands on either side of Levi’s head. “How long has it been?” Levi remained silent under him. “At least tell me this, Levi.” Eren said gently, planting little kisses over his face. “Years…” Levi’s voice was quiet and Eren met his eyes again before kissing him, deep and slow. “Thank you.” He whispered before moving south, down his torso, placing soft kisses on his narrow hips.

                Levi was sure he had never felt anything like the feeling of Eren’s mouth on his cock, hot and wet. When he finally pulled away Levi was breathless and had nearly torn his sheets from gripping them. Eren slowly clambered on top of him. “What are you…O- _ohhh”_  Levi moaned loudly as Eren lowered himself onto Levi’s cock, moving agonizingly slow as the boy adjusted around him. Eren was biting his lip, tugging on that lip ring, muffling his own moans, his brows furrowed trying to hide his pleasure. “Stop that.” Levi whispered. By now Eren had learned whenever Levi told him to stop he was referring to something his face was doing; looking angry, looking sad, chewing on his bottom lip too vigorously. Eren pushed himself up and slide back down again, adopting a steady rhythm as Levi’s finger’s pressed into his hips. “Fuck, oh, fuck Levi!” Eren groaned, pressing his hands into Levi’s chest. Eren reached down to grip his own cock but Levi pulled his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around it and pumping in time with their movements. “Shit Eren. Fuck, I’m – ohh – I’m close…” Eren’s face was buried in Levi’s neck groaning with every thrust. Levi used all the strength he had left to flip the two of them over; he needed more control than what he had. “Oh fuck Levi” Eren whimpered beneath him as he quickened his pace and force, his hand still working Eren’s cock.

                Eren cried out, quite loudly, his eyes closing, face contorting in pleasure. Levi felt him clamp down around his cock as he came and Levi came undone, vision blanking, sparks firing down his spine as strangled moans were pulled from him. He was utterly lost in his release. When he came back down he was lying next to Eren, still panting. Levi rolled and looked at Eren. Eren smiled at him, nibbling at his bottom lip as he reached up and ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, pushing it out of his face. “That answer your question?” He chuckled and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

                “We should shower.” Levi said, taking in the sight of Eren. “Not that I’m arguing, because yes, we should, but you really have a thing for cleanliness don’t you?” Eren cocked his head a bit. “I just like things clean” Levi shrugged and pushed off the edge of the bed, legs still a little wobbly. “You gonna make it that far?” Eren laughed as he rolled out. Levi shot him a look. “There’s a bathroom right there.” He pointed to a door close to the side of the bed. “Oh, well that’s convenient.” Eren laughed before grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him towards the door he had just pointed to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the beginning is all weird because I had no idea where to go with this piece, and the smut is just...well...i keep laughing at this one. Levi's moody, like all the time. Anxiety and PTSD can really fuck with your emotions okay.  
> Also  
> I haven't proof read this yet.


End file.
